


A Life In Snapshots

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life milestones in Professor Akamai Kukui and Professor Edison Willow's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new rarepair. Yay. -monotone.
> 
> Akamai and Edison are my headcanon first names for them. As far as I understand, "akamai" means "clever" or "smart". If I'm wrong, don't hesitate to correct me in the comments!

Professor Kukui rose up on his tippy-toes to peek over the mass of people, seeking out the familiar mop of salt and pepper out of the crowd that was bustling out of the airplane. 

 

A few weeks ago, Professor Willow had called Kukui and surprised him with announcing that he would be coming to Alola for a month. Willow had decided to take a holiday from his research and he had decided to spend it in Alola with his boyfriend. Kukui spent the following week frantically cleaning his lab and apartment while impatiently waiting for Willow.

 

A flash of white came through the jungle of different hair colors. Kukui perked up. That has to be Willow. Kukui started to navigate between the people, heart beating faster with every step.

 

The crowd cleared up, giving Kukui a straight view to Willow, who was ruffling his already messy hair and dragging his luggage behind him.

 

Kukui beamed while his heart made a pleasant flip. “Edison!”

 

Willow blinked and looked around, spotting Kukui quickly. He smiled, making Kukui’s heart flip again. “Akamai.”

 

Kukui ran to him and caught him in a tight hug that almost lifted Willow’s feet off the ground. Willow laughed breathlessly and cupped Kukui’s face, bringing their lips together.

 

Normally the two wouldn’t indulge in public displays of affection. But now, after not having seen each other for Arceus knows how long, they couldn’t help themselves.

 

So Kukui deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Willow’s waist even tighter.

 

Willow, always the more sensible one, broke the kiss before it dragged on for too long. “I missed you so much,” he murmured against Kukui’s lips.

 

“I missed you too,” Kukui replied, stealing one more peck before stepping back and grabbing Willow’s luggage with one hand and Willow’s hand with the other.

 

The drive from the airport to Kukui’s apartment/lab was spent while chatting about Willow’s discoveries in his research.

 

“What about you?” Willow asked, “Have you…  _ discovered  _ anything?” The way Willow’s eyes narrowed made Kukui’s smile shrink and become sheepish. 

 

Kukui knew he wasn’t asking about discoveries, he was indirectly asking if Kukui had gotten hit by pokemon again. He laughed uncomfortably. “Nooo, why would you ask that?”

 

Willow’s eyes narrowed more. “Where did you get hit _ this time _ ? And with  _ what _ ?”

 

Kukui sighed. He was going to get yelled at. “Just a small bolt from a Vikavolt. And a Charjabug. I wanted to compare the strength of their attacks.”

 

Willow drew a deep breath and Kukui braced himself. But the silver-haired professor just released the breath in a sigh instead. “Honey…” he said, sounding weary.

 

“I know, I know,” Kukui said, “You hate it when I get hit, but I  _ had  _ to find out.”

 

Willow sighed again. “Let’s… talk about that later, okay?” he managed a smile, “Let’s just enjoy being together again for now.”

 

Kukui smiled too. “You got it, babe.”

 

Willow’s smile widened and he squeezes Kukui’s thigh, touch lingering.

 

They made it back to Kukui’s home safely. As soon as the door closed behind them, Kukui pinned Willow against it and captured Willow’s lips with his own. Willow made a surprised sound, but didn’t push him away. Kukui smirked into the kiss and pressed closer, slipping a hand under Willow’s shirt.

 

“Bed,” Willow groaned into Kukui’s mouth.

 

“Too far. Sofa,” Kukui replied, pulling Willow off of the door and towards the living room.

 

“Akamai,” Willow moaned when Kukui’s hands found their up to his chest.

 

Kukui just tugged his shirt up and off, dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. Kukui returned to devouring Willow’s lips, directing them to the sofa and pushing Willow down onto it. Kukui pulled his own shirt off and paused for a moment to just admire Willow sprawled on the sofa.

 

Willow was toned from all of his hiking and camping, with some tanlines tracing his skin. The subtle muscles moved and shifted as Willow breathed. There was just the barest hint of greying chest hair and some more dusting downwards from Willow’s navel. The sight made Kukui’s mouth water.

 

“Fuck, babe,” Kukui breathed.

 

Willow smirked and licked his lips, spreading his legs just a little. “Please do.”

 

***

 

“Aw, I tired you out good, didn’t I?” Kukui chuckled, running his fingers through Willow’s hair.

 

Willow hummed and nuzzled Kukui’s chest. “I’m also jetlagged as hell,” he murmured.

 

Kukui kissed his forehead. “You can take a nap, I’ll go fix us dinner.”

 

Willow frowned sleepily. “I shouldn’t. I won’t be able to sleep tonight if I take a nap now.”

 

“I’ll just tire you out again then,” Kukui smirked, earning himself a half-hearted slap on his shoulder.

 

Willow rolled off of him and stretched, his back arching off of the bed, to which they had migrated to after the first round on the sofa. Kukui didn’t even bother pretending he wasn’t looking at the way how Willow’s pectoral muscles stood out.

 

“What are you planning to make?” Willow asked when he settled back down.

 

“Just a simple loco moco,” Kukui said, settling his palm on Willow’s warm chest.

 

Willow hummed and set his hand on Kukui’s, interlacing their fingers. “What’s in it?”

 

“It’s a bowl of rice with gravy and a hamburger patty and a fried egg on top.”

 

Willow’s stomach growled, making the man blush and Kukui laugh.

 

“I haven’t eaten since I boarded the plane,” Willow muttered.

 

***

 

Willow spent his holiday by helping Kukui around his lab, which Kukui always objected to.

 

”You’re on a holiday, you shouldn't work,” Kukui said what had to be the thousandth time.

 

”I don't mind,” Willow said, smiling as he fed a litter of Littens, “It's refreshing to be close to tamed pokemon that won't run away from me.”

 

Kukui just smiled and shook his head. A silence fell between them, only broken by the small smack of the Littens’ mouths as they ate.

 

Willow cleared his throat. “I've been thinking of selling my apartment in Unova,” he said.

 

Kukui looked up from another litter of Littens at him. “Huh?”

 

“I've been thinking of moving here. To Alola,” he clarified.

 

Kukui’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

Willow started stammering, suddenly bashful. “I-I mean. I'm so rarely in Unova to begin with, any free time I get is spent here with you, so… it'd be logical.”

 

Kukui stared at him for a moment before setting down the bucket of Litten kibble with a sound so jarring that it made Willow flinch. Willow was just about to backpedal on his announcement when Kukui strode to him and pulled him into a kiss.

 

“I'd love to have you here with me,” Kukui murmured against Willow’s lips, “I'd love to be where you call home.”

 

Willow laughed breathlessly, relieved. “Even when I visit that home three times a year?”

 

Kukui chuckled, kissing him again. “Yes, even then,  _ kuuipo _ .”

 

***

 

“I’m going to move to Alola,” Willow told his mother over dinner at Mrs Willow’s house.

 

Mrs Willow just raised her eyebrows. “Was about time.”

 

Willow choked on air. “Mom!”

 

Mrs Willow smirked. “What? You and that Akamai have been seeing each other for ages now. And you barely are home when you have the time. Go be with your man, Edison.”

 

Willow’s cheeks coloured just a little as the man smiled into his dinner. “Thank you, mom.”

 

***

 

“Is that all?” Kukui asked with an incredulous tone as he saw Willow’s possessions in three cardboard boxes.

 

“Yep,” Willow said, “I just brought my clothes and books. I sold or donated everything else. Or gave it to mom.”

 

Kukui gave him a long, odd look.

 

“What? You know my lifestyle. I won’t need much when I’m camping.”

 

“Well yeah, but I didn’t expect you to be this ascetic,” Kukui said with a crooked smile.

 

Willow gave a short, dry laugh as the two carried the boxes into Kukui’s apartment. “Easier to move this way.”

 

When the two had gotten the boxes inside, Kukui left Willow to unpack while he went to feed the pokemon. About half an hour later, Kukui felt Willow’s arms circle his waist and hug him from behind.

 

“Done with unpacking?” Kukui asked with a smile, pressing against Willow.

 

Willow hummed and kissed Kukui’s neck. “I’m all moved in.”

 

“And ready to start being disgustingly domestic?” Kukui grinned.

 

Kukui felt Willow smile against his skin. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm night when Willow and Kukui sat on the porch and watched the sunset. The ice in their glasses clinked quietly as they drank.

 

Kukui shifted and set his head upon Willow’s shoulder with a happy sigh. What he didn’t expect to happen was Willow stiffening immediately. Kukui paused. Willow wasn’t the type to be nervous or jumpy. This hadn’t happened since the two had gotten together.

 

“Is… something wrong?” Kukui asked, lifting his head to look at Willow.

 

Willow twitched and smiled nervously. “Wh- Yes? No! Why would you ask?”

 

Kukui blinked. “You’re tense.”

 

“A-am I?”

 

Kukui gave him a concerned look. “What is it?”

 

Willow looked away and chewed on his lip. The ice in his glass clinked loudly as he set his glass down and stood up.

 

Kukui blinked. “Edison?”

 

Willow took a deep breath and shuffled around a little, before kneeling down. “Akamai,” he said, voice cracking. He paused to clear his throat and tried again: “Akamai, we um… We’ve been… I… Uh…”

 

Kukui blinked again, incredibly flummoxed. Willow being flustered was almost adorable, but it was also very out of character.

 

Willow presented a small cube and opened it, revealing a simple, silver band inside. “I-I want to- Will you marry me?”

 

Kukui stared at him, letting the words sink in. “Yes!” he finally said, with little hesitation.

 

Willow beamed and took Kukui’s hand, slipping the silver band onto the ring finger. Kukui slipped down from the bench to kneel down with Willow and pulled him into a kiss. Willow responded eagerly.

 

***

 

Elder Hala came by the lab the following day. It didn’t take long for him to see the ring on Kukui’s finger.

 

“What’s that?” he barked.

 

“What?” Kukui asked, brain blanking for a second.

 

Hala grabbed Kukui’s left hand and lifted it up. Kukui’s blood froze in his veins. He and Willow preferred to keep their relationship private, probably too private.

 

“That Edison fellow, huh?” Hala guessed.

 

“Yes,” Kukui replied with the demeanor of a chastised child.

 

Hala nodded. “He’s a good man.”

 

“I agree,” Kukui said slowly.

 

“Mhm.” Hala inspected the ring, still holding onto Kukui’s wrist. “When were you going to tell us about this?”

 

Kukui groaned. “Come on, Hala! He proposed _last night_!”

 

“Hm,” Hala said, finally letting go of Kukui’s wrist. “You should have told me.”

 

“He proposed _last night_ ,” Kukui repeated, “I would have but you brought it up first. And you know how me an Edison prefer to keep the pda at minimum.”

 

“Hm,” Hala repeated. “He does make you happy, doesn’t he?”

 

“Yes,” Kukui said with little hesitation, “he makes me very happy. Happier than I’ve ev-”

 

Hala interrupted him: “Because it’s not too late for you to back out on this.”

 

Kukui gaped. “Elder Hala!”

 

“Just think this through, boy. I want you to be absolutely and completely sure about this.”

 

“I _am_ sure about this!” Kukui said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

 

“Sure about what?” Willow asked, stepping into the room with two iced coffees. “Ah, elder Hala. Would you like an iced coffee? I can make you one.”

 

“No, thank you, my boy,” Hala said, “I was just leaving.” He walked to Willow and clapped his shoulder. “Make him happy,” he murmured.

 

Willow tensed. “I’m doing my best, sir.”

 

Hala’s lip quirked in the smallest hint of a smile. He clapped Willow’s shoulder again and left. “Now we just have to start planning the wedding,” he said, leaving behind a flustered Willow and sputtering Kukui.

 

***

 

Kukui, Willow and Hala were watching Hau fight the youngster who had recently moved in.

 

“How many people are we inviting?” Hala asked.

 

“Huh?” both Kukui and Willow replied.

 

“To the wedding.”

 

Kukui let out an annoyed groan while Willow forced a smile and said: “We were thinking a small wedding. Just the closest friends and family.”

 

Hala pursed his lips. “Akamai is the regional professor. We must invite the other regional professors too. The Kalosian professor would be _especially_ heartbroken if we didn’t invite him.”

 

Hala’s tone made Willow narrow his eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“Hala, don’t…” Kukui said with a pained tone. Hala ignored him and motioned Willow to come closer.

 

“Professor Sycamore visited once,” Hala whispered conspiratorially, “and he was quite the flirty one.”

 

Willow’s face stayed still, but Kukui could feel the icy stare he was holding back.

 

“He’s married now,” Kukui said, resigned.

 

Willow pursed his lips and grunted. “He better stay faithful to his spouse.”

 

“I’m sure he will,” Kukui said, wrapping his arm around Willow’s just as the newcomer’s starter landed the finishing move on Hau’s pokemon. That brought the three men back into the present and the subject was dropped for now.

 

***

 

“Hala seems to be excited about the wedding,” Willow mused later that night.

 

Kukui chuckled and nuzzled into Willow’s shoulder. “He’s more excited than we are.”

 

Willow giggled and stroked Kukui’s long hair. “He seems to want it to be big.”

 

Kukui paused. “Are you okay with that? You wanted a small, quiet wedding.”

 

Willow hummed. “Yeah. I’ve learnt to roll with the punches. And he was right about the other regional professors. We should invite them.”

 

Kukui lifted his head. “Are you sure? Even Sycamore?”

 

“Even Sycamore,” Willow said, sounding slightly sour.

 

Kukui grinned and kissed the corner of Willow’s mouth. “I’m sure he will behave. He’s married now, remember?”

 

“He better,” Willow grunted, tightly wrapping his arms around Kukui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for Sun and Moon to come out and prove my Hala to be wildly OOC. 
> 
> (Disclaimer for people who read this fic after 2016: This was indeed written before the games came out so I have no idea about the personalities of the characters or the plot so I'm just. Winging it. And hoping that I don't miss too badly.)


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later, the whole town was buzzing with the upcoming wedding.

 

It was starting to dawn on Willow just how big this was becoming. Of course, he understood why. It wasn’t everyday when a regional professor would get married. Of course it would be a huge thing.

 

But the part of him that loved privacy was a shivering, anxious mess. There was going to be a lot of people attending. A lot of people witnessing if Willow tripped and embarrassed himself.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kukui asked, wrapping his arm around Willow’s waist.

 

“Just getting a little nervous,” Willow said.

 

“Getting second thoughts?” Kukui grinned crookedly.

 

“No!” Willow immediately said, “Goodness, no! It’s just...”

 

“It’s getting bigger than we expected,” Kukui quessed.

 

“...Yes,” Willow admitted. “But it’s fine,” he added hurriedly, “I can deal with this.”

 

Kukui smiled and leant closer for a kiss.

 

“Uncle Edison!” a voice interrupted them.

 

Kukui quickly leant away from Willow, clearing his throat and fixing his glasses, while Willow turned towards the interrupting sound.

 

“Where does this table go?” Willow’s nephew Spark asked.

 

Willow sighed and gave Kukui an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I have to-”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Kukui interrupted with a crooked smile, “Go. We’ll finish that later,” he added with a smirk.

 

Willow smiled and pressed a quick kiss onto Kukui’s cheek before going to his nephew.

 

***

 

The day of the wedding was quickly approaching and the place chosen for the wedding was more or less ready.

 

“It’s slowly coming together,” Willow mused, watching the makeshift aisle and the flower arch at the end of it.

 

“There’s no going back now,” Kukui said, looking at Willow closely.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Willow smiled.

 

Kukui smiled too and pulled Willow into a kiss.

 

***

 

“Ready?” Willow’s mother asked with a smile.

 

Willow nodded with a nervous smile. “How do I look?”

 

Mrs Willow looked at her son from head to toe and started fixing his hair. “Your hair has always been impossible to tame,” she murmured.

 

“Blanche did a good job on it earlier, though,” Willow smiled, bending his knees so his mother could reach his head. There was a faint sound of chanting outside. Kukui was walking down the aisle.

 

“Excuse me?” a timid voice called out. The mother and son turned towards it to see Lillie poke her head into the tent. “It’s time.”

 

Willow nodded, feeling his stomach drop to his knees and heart bounced up to his throat.

 

His mother must have noticed him tensing up, because she grasped his arm. “Now remember what Hala said, dear,” she whispered, “Relax, this isn’t as formal as back in Unova. Casual and relaxed.”

 

Willow nodded again and took a few deep breaths. Casual and relaxed. No big deal.

 

So he allowed his mother to guide them out of the tent. As the two stepped out, the chanting continued, with new voices joining in.

 

Kukui was standing at the end of the aisle with his father. Willow felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. His hair was down, pooling on his shoulders and down his back without decorations. He was wearing a colourful, flower-print shirt and the neatest pair of shorts he owned. He looked relaxed, like he always did. He shifted a little, turning to see Willow walk the aisle. 

 

He smiled and Willow thought his heart would stop.

 

Willow made it to the end of the aisle and his mother let his arm go so he could take Kukui’s hand.

 

“Hey babe,” he whispered with an easy smile, “Looking good.”

 

Willow had to resist the urge to run his hand through his own hair. “So are you.”

 

Hala stepped in front of Kukui and Willow, joining the chant. The other chanters quieted, leaving only Hala to finish the chant.

 

Hala started talking. “Welcome, everyone. Family. Friends. Guests. Akamai and Edison.” He paused and smiled. It was the happiest Willow had ever seen him. “I am glad to see you all here today.” Hala pressed his palms together and bowed his head. “I wish for Arceus’ blessings upon everyone gathered here, especially for our beloved young couple. It’s thanks to Arceus, Solgaleo, and the protector of the Melemele island, Tapu Koko, that we’ve made here today. May their protection extend to your entire journey in life together.”

 

A pair of Comfeys floated to them with a bunch of flowers. Willow and Kukui took the flowers and started weaving leis.

 

“This is the happiest day of my life,” Kukui whispered.

 

Willow smiled as he finished the lei. “Same here.”

 

They slipped the finished leis onto each other, Willow having to bend his knees a little due to being taller.

 

Spark and Hau approached, each holding a ring box. Hala started speaking again. “Do you, Akamai Kukui, take Edison Willow as your lawfully wedded husband and love him, through hardship and prosperity?”

 

Kukui took the box from Hau and retrieved the ring from inside it. He took Willow’s hand and gently slipped the ring onto his finger. “I do.” He smiled at Willow, making Willow’s chest feel warm.

 

Hala smiled too. “Do you, Edison Willow, take Akamai Kukui as your lawfully wedded husband and love him in good times and bad times?”

 

Spark gave Willow the box and Willow took the ring out. He slid the ring onto Kukui’s finger, mirroring Kukui’s actions earlier. “I do,” Willow said with a clear voice.

 

“Then… You may kiss,” Hala said and Willow could have sworn that his voice broke a little.

 

Kukui pulled Willow close by his waist. “Aloha,” he whispered against Willow’s lips.

 

“Aloha,” Willow replied before the space between their lips closed.

 

***

 

“Oh, my baby!” Willow’s mother cooed, cupping her son’s cheeks, “Finally married!”

 

Willow beamed and opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Spark launching himself at him.

 

“UNCLE EDISOOOOOOOOOOON! Congratulatiooooooooooooooooooons!!”

 

“Easy there, cousin,” Kukui grinned, “Don’t wanna break my new husband’s back, do you?”

 

“Yeah, Spark, that’s Akamai’s job later tonight,” Candela smirked.

 

“C-Candela!” Willow sputtered and Blanche smacked Candela on the backside of her head. Kukui threw his head back and laughed.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t break is back. I know how to be gentle. Unless he wants it rough.”

 

Willow sputtered more, turning bright pink. “Akamai!!”

 

Candela and Kukui laughed and high-fived, while Blanche shook their head and Spark tilted his head in naïve confusion.

 

***

 

“Congratulations,  _ mon ami _ ,” Professor Sycamore smiled, shaking Kukui’s hand, “I simply cannot express how happy I am for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Kukui beamed, wrapping an arm around Willow’s waist.

 

Willow eyed Sycamore’s husband. He was an incredibly tall marble statue of a man with a shockingly bright ginger mane. He looked like he was incredibly uncomfortable and desperately trying to hide it, probably because he was wearing a three-piece suit in Alolan sunshine. Despite that, he stood with his back proudly straight, emphasising his height. He didn’t seem outwardly affectionate towards Sycamore, but the looks he gave to the professor made it clear that he adored him to no end.

 

“This is my husband, Lysandre,” Sycamore said, pressing himself to Lysandre’s side.

 

Lysandre gave a stiff, polite smile and shook both Willow and Kukui’s hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, “I have heard lots of your… peculiar methods.” The latter was directed at Kukui, who grinned.

 

“Well, you know how it is, cousin. Some things you just have to experience yourself.”

 

“That applies to things like Castelia Cones and rain in Hoenn, though,” Willow said, a touch sour, “Not attacks from pokemon.”

 

Kukui’s grin turned sheepish. “Edison doesn’t like when I get intentionally hit,” he explained to Sycamore and Lysandre.

 

Sycamore giggled and Lysandre nodded. “I would worry too,” the taller man said, “mine just forgets to eat and would sustain himself on only coffee for days on end if his assistants weren’t there to remind him to take breaks.”

 

Now it was Sycamore’s turn to look sheepish.

 

“Such is life when you are a scientist, I suppose,” Willow grinned.

 

Sycamore and Lysandre excused themselves and Kukui turned to Willow. “See? He’s not that bad.”

 

Willow huffed a little. “When the first thing you hear about someone is that they flirted with your fiancée, it’s natural to be a little cagey.” He paused. “But… since he’s married now and clearly adores his husband, I’m fine.”

 

Kukui smiled and kissed Willow’s cheek.

 

***

 

The sun was starting to set, painting the sky with bright pinks and oranges. Kukui and Willow were watching the already married couples rediscover their love for each other as the natural light faded. 

 

Elm and his wife were petting their four-year-old son’s hair as he had fallen asleep on Elm’s shoulder. Birch and his wife were sitting on a bench holding hands. Juniper and her wife, Fennel were sharing a drink with two straws. Sycamore and Lysandre were dancing with slow, shuffling steps. Blanche and Candela were sharing small kisses when they thought no one were looking. Oak and Hala, the widowers; Willow’s mother, the divorcee; and Rowan, the bachelor for life, were off to the side, observing the others like Kukui and Willow were.

 

Willow’s eyes were starting to droop and Kukui nudged him gently. “Should we leave soon?”

 

Willow blinked to wake himself up. “Yes, please.”

 

Kukui stood up, pulling Willow with him. The two made their way to Hala to announce their departure.

 

Hala beamed and hugged them both before wishing them good night. Willow hugged his mother too, then the newly married couple were free to go back to their house.

 

They were greeted by a note on the door, telling them that Lillie had already fed the pokemon in the lab for Kukui and Willow.

 

“Bless Lillie,” Willow chuckled, taking a step to open the door.

 

Kukui grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

Willow blinked in confusion. “Wh-what?”

 

“Shouldn’t I carry over the doorstep?” Kukui grinned.

 

Willow rolled his eyes. “If you insist,” he said, not expecting Kukui to actually scoop him up into a bridal carry.

 

Kukui laughed at the astonished look Willow had as his feet left the ground. He laughed for the whole way to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning that this chapter has some description of vomiting. Nothing too graphic seeing how I, the emetophobe supreme, could write it without getting queasy myself. But. Y'know. Thought I should give yall a heads-up.

Willow coughed and gagged as his stomach acids burned his throat. He coughed again and wiped his mouth, leaning back from the toilet seat, into which he had just emptied his stomach.

 

“Babe? Everything okay?” Kukui peeked into the bathroom.

 

Willow flushed the toilet and stood up on shaky legs. “No. I think I’ve caught something.”

 

“Aww, baby…” Kukui stepped in and rubbed Willow’s back. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

WIllow grabbed his toothbrush. “Do we have any ginger ale?”

 

“I can check,” Kukui said, patting his shoulder. “Go lie down, I’ll bring you some water.”

 

Willow nodded, starting to brush his teeth to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

 

Later that night, Willow went to bed early, saying he was probably coming down with something. The next morning confirmed his suspicion, when he woke up sweaty with a fever.

 

“Take the day off to rest,” Kukui murmured, pressing a kiss onto Willow’s damp forehead, “I’ll send an e-mail to your team leaders and tell them you’re sick.”

 

Willow groaned quietly and went back to sleep.

 

The next night Kukui woke up to the sounds of Willow vomiting in the bathroom again. He got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for his husband.

 

When he made it to the bathroom, Willow was brushing his teeth. “Everything okay, baby?”

 

Willow hummed an affirmative answer, although the dark circles under his eyes and his drooping shoulders contracted that.

 

“I brought you water.”

 

Willow spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth. When he was done, he gave an exhausted smile at Kukui. “Thank you, darling.”

 

As Willow drank, Kukui wrapped his arms around his waist. “I hope you get better soon.”

 

Willow put the glass down at the side of the sink with a tired sigh. “Me too.”

 

Willow stayed in bed for the following day too. His fever had gotten worse, but at least he had stopped vomiting.

 

Dinnertime rolled around and Kukui rummaged through the fridge for ingredients for chicken noodle soup. Now that Willow could keep some food in, he planned to make it a little heavier and spicier than a few days ago.

 

When he found what he needed, he closed the fridge door and backed into something warm. The warmth wrapped its arms around Kukui’s waist. Willow had gotten up.

 

“Oh! Feeling better?” Kukui smiled.

 

There was a raspy, oily chuckle. “Oh yeah baby, I’m feeling so much better now that I’m here with you,” said a voice that Kukui hadn’t heard in years. It made Kukui’s blood freeze in his veins and jump away from the arms.

 

“Guzma?! What are you doing here? How did you get in??”

 

Guzma chuckled again, stepping closer to Kukui, who tried to back off, only to be stopped by the fridge behind him. “Through the door, obviously.” He crowded Kukui against the fridge door and wrapped his arms around Kukui’s waist.

 

“ _ Why _ are you here?” Kukui asked, pushing his hands on Guzma’s chest to keep him off.

 

“Aw, babe, don’t be like that,” Guzma smirked, grasping Kukui’s left hand, “Can't a man…” he faded out as he squeezed Kukui’s hand. “Is that a ring?”

 

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Guzma and Kukui both looked up. Willow was standing at the kitchen door, face flushed and a little sweaty, wearing only a pair of loose boxers, a tank top and a bathrobe that he tied up. “I wasn’t expecting visitors today,” Willow said, voice terrifyingly even, despite still being a little hoarse.

 

“Sweetie, this isn’t what it looks like,” Kukui said, pushing Guzma off of him.

 

“ _ Sweetie _ ?” Guzma whispered, numbly letting himself be pushed.

 

“I know it’s not,” Willow said, “but I would appreciate an explanation.”

 

Kukui took a breath. “Yeah. Okay. Fair enough. Edison, this is Guzma, my  _ ex _ -boyfriend.” There was so much weight on “ex” that it made Guzma’s already bad posture droop even more.

 

“Guzma,” Kukui carried on, ignoring Guzma’s disheartened expression, “this is my  _ husband _ , Edison Willow.”

 

Guzma blinked owlishly. His lips moved, but no sound came out.

 

“I would shake your hand, but I don’t want you to catch what I have,” Willow said, with a sniff for emphasis.

 

“ _ Husband _ ?” Guzma asked, in disbelief.

 

“I’m married now,” Kukui said, cold like a Ninetails.

 

Guzma’s eyes widened. “S-since when?”

 

“It’s been a few months now,” Kukui said, “right?”

 

“Three months and two weeks,” Willow said with a nod.

 

Guzma stared at them. “H-how didn’t I hear of this?!”

 

“Beats me,” Kukui shrugged, “Hala made damn sure that everyone in Alola was invited and then some.”

 

“‘Cept me,” Guzma said quietly.

 

Kukui glared at him. Willow had never seen him this angry. “You know damn well why you weren’t invited.”

 

Guzma recoiled and Kukui almost felt bad for him. Almost. “How long have you been together?” Guzma’s voice was still weak.

 

“Five years,” Willow said, “I moved here last year. Before that I've been travelling a lot for my job, which is why we haven't met before, I'm assuming.”

 

Guzma’s face fell further before he recovered and forced a terribly fake laugh. “W-wow! Okay! I-I guess you don't want me here anymore, then?”

 

“I've been trying to make that clear to you since we broke up,” Kukui said sourly.

 

Guzma’s smile dropped and he looked at the floor. “I'll see myself out,” he muttered and stalked out of the kitchen. Kukui and Willow heard the front door open and close as Guzma left their house.

 

“Wow…” Willow sighed, “I feel bad for him. He looked really heartbroken…”

 

“I don't,” Kukui spat, “He's been visiting me almost once a month to try get back together. I always told him that I wasn't interested, that I was seeing someone else, I told him to fuck off before I call the cops. But  _ he never listened.  _ When he didn't show up for a while, I hoped he had finally given up.” Kukui sighed. “Apparently he hadn’t. But now that he saw you, I hope it's  _ finally _ sunk through his thick skull that we're not getting back together.”

 

Willow was quiet for a moment, before he sniffed and asked: “Is he always so... “ he paused and motioned with his hands, “...handsy?”

 

Kukui snorted. “Oh, yeah. He was always all over me, even before we were dating.”

 

Willow frowned. “He didn’t… force himself on you, did he?”

 

Kukui’s eyebrows shot up. “Wh- oh! Oh, no. He just…” Kukui waved a hand, “He didn’t  _ try _ anything. He just wrapped his arms around me like an Octillery. He usually let go when I pushed him off. I mean, he was a nuisance, but he didn't overstep boundaries.”

 

Willow nodded, relaxing a little. “Is everything okay now?”

 

Kukui sighed and nodded. “Yes. I'm okay now.”

 

Willow gave a small smile and carefully rubbed his palms on Kukui’s arms. Kukui smiled too and hugged Willow close, tilting his head up to bring his lips to Willow’s.

 

Willow, however, dodged the kiss. “Ah, nope! None of that, darling. I'm still sick, remember?”

 

Kukui made a face that looked like a kicked Rockruff. “Aw, darnit,” he grunted and buried his face to Willow’s shoulder.

 

Willow smiled and poked his nose into Kukui’s cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Willow is trans in this fic.

Kukui laid down on the bed and slipped under the covers. He rolled onto his side and watched Willow read his book. Willow felt his gaze on him so he lowered the book to smile at his husband. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” Kukui said absently.

 

Willow smiled fondly at Kukui and brushed a strand of hair off of his face before going back to his book.

 

Kukui continued watching Willow, gently placing his hand on Willow’s bicep, fingertips starting to draw invisible circles onto the skin.

 

Willow put the book down again. “There’s something on your mind.”

 

For a brief moment, Kukui looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “It’s… Mmh…” Willow patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts. “I, um…” Kukui frowned and pursed his lips. “What do you… how do you feel about kids?”

 

Willow blinked. “In general or… having one of our own?”

 

Kukui flustered. “Th-the latter.”

 

Willow smiled slowly, settling his hand on Kukui’s. “I have thought about it…” Kukui was staring at him expectantly. “And I would like it,” Willow finished. His smile became slightly crooked. “Just… adopted. I don’t think I can…” His hand moved to hover over his lower stomach. “Carry one of my own.”

 

Kukui placed his hand on Willow’s, lacing their fingers. “Of course, baby. That’s your decision to make and I will support you no matter what.”

 

Willow gave a small smile and squeezed his hand.

 

Kukui snuggled up to him and laid his head on his chest. “Do you want a girl or a boy? Or… what Blance said they were, again?”

  
  


“They’re nonbinary,” Willow said. “As for our child, I… I literally don’t care. As long as they are happy and healthy and true to themselves.”

 

Kukui hummed happily. “Well said.”

 

Willow put his book onto the nightstand and snuggled up to Kukui. “Let’s look into the adoption process tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Kukui murmured.

 

***

 

“So should we find a surrogate mother or search from foster care?” Kukui asked over the morning coffee.

 

Willow scrolled on his tablet and frowned a little. “Let’s try the foster care first,” he said slowly, “We could get an older child.”

 

“I like that plan. No diapers,” Kukui grinned.

 

“The foster kids are might be disabled or chronically ill,” Willow continued, “so we should be prepared for that as well. We need a lawyer too…”

 

“It’s okay, babe. We’re doing this together,” Kukui said, taking Willow’s hand and squeezing it.

 

Willow nodded with a smile. “Yes.”

 

The two compiled a list of things they needed to do. First, gather funds. Adoption processes have fees, and so do lawyers. Second, read up on adoption laws. Third, prepare for background checks and for the adoption agency representative visiting the house. This also meant child-proofing Kukui’s lab area.

 

Fourth was the exciting part: they would visit the foster home and meet their potential child. If they found a child they clicked with, the could fill the paperwork and the process would be done.

 

“It sounds like a lot, but we can do it, I’m sure,” Willow said.

 

Kukui nodded with a wide smile. “I believe in us.”

 

***

 

After two months of intense studying of Alolan adoption laws, saving money and cleaning and fixing the house they were ready to have the representative over for dinner.

 

Willow was ready to burst out of his skin. He had scrubbed the house from floor to ceiling and back and everything was clean to the point of sparkling. Willow rubbed his toes on the floor, feeling like he should mop it, even if he had mopped it yesterday. He took a deep breath and joined Kukui in the kitchen.

 

Kukui was humming quietly to himself as he stirred the stew he was cooking. How he managed to be so calm, Willow didn’t know. Kukui noticed the other man standing at the kitchen door and he smiled widely.

 

“The floors didn’t need a second scrubbing, did they?” he teased.

 

Willow huffed, crossing his arms. “I need  _ something _ to do to distract myself from unravelling.”

 

“Aw.” Kukui pulled Willow into a hug. “I know just the thing to calm you down.” He waggled his eyebrows, earning a gentle punch on the arm from Willow.

 

“No sex in the kitchen!” Willow said, taking a step back.

 

Kukui laughed, still waggling his brows. “Doesn’t have to be in the kitchen.”

 

Willow huffed a laugh and allowed himself to be pulled back into the hug. “We don’t have the time. They could be here any minute,” he murmured against Kukui’s lips.

 

Kukui just hummed and kissed him. The kiss was kept light, but Willow relaxed as it went on.

 

The doorbell rang, drawing the two out of their bubble. Willow froze immediately.

 

Kukui rubbed his arms. “Ready?”

 

Willow took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it. “Yes.”

 

The couple went to open the door to the representative. She was a short, round and sweet-looking lady with huge glasses framing her face. She gave a huge, sunny smile.

 

“Hello! I am Samantha, the representative of Melemele foster home. You must be Akamai and Edison, yes?”

 

“That’s us,” Kukui grinned and shook Samantha’s hand. “Thank you for coming,” he continued as he let her inside the house.

 

Samantha looked around in the hall as she was lead to the living room. “What a nice house!” she mused.

 

“Thank you,” Kukui beamed. He had worked hard to fix the leaks on the roof and ceiling and other minor flaws. “Why don’t we start with a house tour while the stew cooks?”

 

“I would love that!” Samantha beamed.

 

So Willow and Kukui showed Samantha around, starting with the living room and kitchen, then Willow’s office (or his small lab, rather), then the room Willow and Kukui had reserved to be the child’s bedroom.

 

The room was painted with a pale yellow with matching curtains. There was a bed with a few stuffed pokemon on top of it and a crate for toys.

 

Willow thought it was a little bare so he explained sheepishly: “It’s still a work in progress. We haven’t decided yet what we want for this room and we want to take the child in account too. And, you know, decorate it so they like it.”

 

“It’s a good start, though,” Samantha said with a bright smile, writing something in her folder. “Shows that you are willing to listen what the child wants.”

 

Willow smiled and some tension left his shoulders.

 

The three had dinner and Samantha asked about their families, childhoods, their current situation and jobs. After the stew (which Samantha praised to high heavens, making Kukui preen with pride), Samantha wanted to see Kukui’s lab area, just in case.

 

“I have heard about your… how should I put it,  _ peculiar _ , research methods,” Samantha said slowly as they were walking to where the starters and other pokemon were held.

 

Willow sighed and Kukui grinned uncomfortably. “Ohhh, you mean me experiencing pokemon moves first hand?” Kukui rubbed his neck, “I haven’t done that in ages now. I had to stop when we got married.”

 

“I  _ made  _ him stop,” Willow muttered.

 

“Edison worries too much about me,” Kukui chuckled.

 

“So that doesn’t happen much anymore?” Samantha asked carefully.

 

“It doesn’t happen at all,” Kukui confirmed, “It would be a bad influence for the child too.”

 

After the tour (and Samantha losing her composure over rowlets), it was time for her to go back to the foster home. She promised to stay in touch.

 

“That wasn’t that bad, was it?” Kukui said as the door closed behind Samantha.

 

Willow’s shoulders collapsed as he let out a huge sigh of relief. “Yeah… Everything went a lot better than I expected.”

 

“Maybe by the end of the year your mother finally has a grandchild,” Kukui grinned and pulled Willow close, who melted against him.

 

“I hope so,” Willow whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months passed and Kukui and Willow were finally greenlighted to visit the foster home and meet the children, one of whom hopefully would be their new child.

 

Willow was five seconds away from jumping out of his skin again.

 

“We need to make a good impression,” he muttered.

 

“They’re children, they’ll forget first impressions soon,” Kukui smiled and pulled his husband into a hug. “Just relax. They’re not going to bite.”

 

Willow gave him a look, but he didn’t have time to say anything before Samantha approached them. “Are we ready?” she asked sweetly.

 

“Yes!” Kukui beamed before Willow could respond. Which, let’s be honest here, Willow was grateful for.

 

Samantha lead them to what Kukui assumed was their living room. There were children everywhere, playing with each other and chatting happily. Samantha clapped her hands and got their immediate attention.

 

“Children! These are Akamai and Edison. You may have heard of both of them because they are famous professors.” Kukui was sure they had, judging by the wide eyes and looks of excitement mixed with open idolization. “And today they are here to hopefully adopt one of you!”

 

Eyes widened further and some of the kids looked shocked and disbelieving.

 

“They’re not here to teach?” someone asked.

 

Kukui laughed. “I mean if you want us to, we can do that too. But the main reason we’re here is to adopt.”

 

There was a brief, shocked silence, before the children started swarming them with questions.

 

“Is one of us going to live in the labs?”

 

“Can we help with the pokemon?!”

 

“Do you know Spark?”

 

“Spark is my nephew,” Willow said.

 

There were a lot of excited gasps.

 

“Can we meet him?”

 

“Are you related to Candela too?”

 

The next few hours were filled with new faces and names as the children introduced themselves. By the end of the parade of kids Willow’s head was spinning. Luckily Kukui seemed to be a natural at talking to children, which Willow didn’t have much experience in. 

 

The demographic Willow usually talked with was teenagers or young adults with Project GO, and even then it was just him introducing himself, asking for the trainer’s name, giving them their starter and sending them off to their adventure. The team leaders were more in contact with the trainers than Willow himself was. Which was fine by him since he was somewhat of a recluse. Or so Kukui at least said, when he teased Willow for being so introverted.

 

Something caught Willow’s eye. Samantha was standing a little oddly, as if she was trying to hide something behind her… Or make something that was hiding behind her to stop hiding. Willow caught a glimpse of small hands clinging to her skirt. Another of the kids? 

 

Willow glanced at Kukui surrounded by the other kids and decided to approach Samantha and the hiding child. 

 

The child peeked from behind Samantha, giving Willow a glimpse of his face. He had deep golden skin and huge, brown eyes with long eyelashes framing them. His face was oddly delicate of his age.

 

“Hello,” he said, kneeling to the kid’s level, “what’s your name?”

 

The kid stared at him with wide eyes and glanced at Samantha before hiding his face into her hem.

 

“Are you going to tell Edison your name?” Samantha asked.

 

The child shook his head, not lifting his face from Samantha’s hem.

 

“He’s a little shy,” Samantha said apologetically, “This is Kaliko. He’s very quiet, but he’s very smart and creative. And he’s a huge fan of Blanche.” The last bit was whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Oh?” WIllow smiled. “Is Blanche your idol?” he asked Kaliko.

 

Kaliko nodded, finally looking up.

 

“What is it that you like about them?”

 

Kaliko muttered something and Willow had to lean closer to hear what he was saying. “...very smart,” Kaliko murmured, “a-and they, they- they’re- they’re not...” Kaliko glanced at Samantha. He seemed to abandon whatever they were going to say. “Th-they’re very smart. I-I want to…” the rest of the sentence faded into mutters.

 

“You want to be like Blanche when you grow up?” Willow asked with a smile, “Smart?”

 

Kaliko pursed his lips and nodded.

 

“Kaliko, why don’t you show Edison your research?” Samantha said, with a sunny smile.

 

“Oh? What are you researching on?” Willow asked.

 

Some colour rose to Kaliko’s cheeks.

 

“I’d be very interested in seeing it.”

 

Kaliko stepped away from Samantha and took Willow’s hand. Willow was tugged along to what looked like a study room. Kaliko made a beeline to a shelf holding folders and pulled out a folder carrying his name. He opened it to reveal a collage of Eevees spread across the pages.

 

“Is Eevee your favourite?” Willow asked.

 

“I like Vaporeon,” Kaliko muttered, “I’m trying to figure out which Eevee would make the best Vaporeon.”

 

“Ohh, that’s smart,” Willow hummed, “Have you made any progress?”

 

Kaliko pursed his lips. “Not really. I need to see the paws properly, but none of the pics show them.”

 

“The paws?”

 

“Yeah. The paw should be big and… and like fins.” Kaliko paused. “R-Right?”

 

Willow drew a breath through his teeth. “Oh, whoof, I don’t know about evolving. Blanche might know more about what kind of Eevee makes the best Vaporeon.”

 

Kaliko looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you know them?”

 

“Blanche? Oh, yes. I know all three of Project GO team leaders.”

 

Kaliko stared at him in awe for a while before looking down bashfully. “I want to meet Blanche some day.”

 

Willow hummed. “I’d like to bring them and the rest of the team leaders here some day, if Samantha allows it. I’ll see what I can do.” He didn’t mention how busy the team leaders were with keeping the teams organized and appraising the pokemon that their trainers caught.

 

Kaliko looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Here you are,” Samantha chirped, poking her head into the room, “How is it going here?” She stepped in, followed by Kukui.

 

“We’re doing great,” Willow smiled, “Kaliko was showing me his research.”

 

“Research?” Kukui perked up, “Can I see too?”

 

Willow turned to Kaliko, letting him answer. The child looked down and wordlessly gave the folder to Kukui.

 

“Do you want to tell him what you’ve found?” Willow asked.

 

Kaliko flushed and muttered an explanation for his collage.

 

Kukui listened intensely and nodded along. When Kaliko was done explaining, Kukui said: “Vaporeons are high in stamina and special attack, so Eevees with those attributes could make better Vaporeons. But you might not be too far off with the paws either.”

 

Kaliko smiled hesitantly.

 

***

 

“Did you manage to find anyone who you could see adopting?” Samantha asked as Kukui and Willow were making their leave.

 

Willow and Kukui looked at each other, Willow with a nod and Kukui with a shrug.

 

“We would like to see him again,” Willow said, turning back to Samantha. “K-Kaliko, that is,” he added to Samantha’s puzzled expression.

 

“Oh! Of course!” Samantha beamed, “You can meet him as many times as you need.”

 

Willow smiled. “When can we meet him again?”


	7. Chapter 7

Willow and Kukui visited the foster home a few times, every time gravitating to Kaliko. Willow was absolutely smitten with the child, and Kukui was warming up to him as well. With every meeting with Kaliko, Willow and Kukui were more sure that they wanted to adopt him. Willow had started decorating the spare bedroom with Kaliko in mind.

 

“I think we want to adopt Kaliko,” Willow told Samantha.

 

Samantha beamed and clapped her hands. “He’ll be over the moon when he hears!” She started digging around her desk for a binder. “Go tell him, I’ll bring the papers.”

 

Kukui and Willow left Samantha’s office.

 

“Have you noticed how Kaliko’s not as shy as he used to be?” Willow said, smiling widely.

 

“At least towards us,” Kukui agreed.

 

“Better than nothing,” Willow said as the two stepped into the foster home.

 

The home was noisy as usual. A few kids noticed them coming in and turned to Kaliko. Kaliko looked up and smiled when he saw Willow and Kukui. He stood up and ran to them, hugging Willow’s waist.

 

“You’re here again!” he beamed.

 

“Of course!” Kukui grinned, “We can’t get enough of your charming face.” He ruffled Kaliko’s hair for good measure.

 

Kaliko made a face, but let Kukui ruffle.

 

“Made any breakthroughs in your research?” Kukui asked, finally leaving Kaliko’s hair alone.

 

Kaliko nodded eagerly. “I found a picture of an Eevee with its paws all up!”

 

“Why don’t you show us?” Kukui grinned. Kaliko beamed and tugged Kukui and Willow to his folder again. Sure enough, there was a huge picture of an Eevee sprawled on its back and its paws spread in the air.

 

“Oh, those  _ are  _ some big paws,” Willow said.

 

Kaliko nodded. “They don’t look like fins, but it’s better than nothing.”

 

“You know, we could show you real Eevees,” Kukui said.

 

Kaliko’s eyes widened.

 

“But on one condition,” Kukui said, holding one finger up.

 

Kaliko turned serious and nodded.

 

“We have to adopt you first,” Willow said.

 

Kaliko stared at them for a while as the words sank in. Then the child’s eyes welled up and he sniffled: “R-really? You’re serious?”

 

“Yes,” Willow smiled softly, “We want you to be our child.”

 

Kaliko blinked heavily, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “You’re not kidding?”

 

“No, we would never kid about this,” Kukui said, holding back laughter.

 

Kaliko looked down and said nothing.

 

“Did we upset you?” Willow asked, concerned. He extended a hand towards the child, but hesitated

 

Kaliko shook his head with a quiet sob.

 

Willow touched his shoulder gently, feeling his own eyes well up too.

 

Kaliko threw himself at Willow’s chest and continued sobbing. Slowly, Willow’s tears started flowing as well and Kukui chuckled.

 

“This is overwhelming for all of us,” he said, pulling both Willow and Kaliko into a hug. They stayed like that until Kaliko calmed down and carefully pulled back from Willow’s chest.

 

“Y-you’re going to be my dads?” he asked.

 

Willow got a handkerchief and gently wiped his cheeks. “Do you want us to be?”

 

Kaliko hesitated before he nodded. “Yes.”

 

The tension in Willow’s shoulders eased and he smiled, glancing at Kukui, who was also beaming.

 

Samantha came by with the papers and Kukui, Willow and Kaliko signed them. Kaliko was still sniffling, but not crying anymore, unlike Willow, who was starting to weep again.

 

“I’m sorry, I just…” he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

 

“It’s quite fine,” Samantha cooed offering a handkerchief, “lots of parents get emotional over the process.”

 

Kaliko took his hand and squeezed it. Willow squeezed back. “Thank you, I feel much better,” Willow said.

 

Kaliko smiled shyly.

 

***

 

Kukui and Willow helped Kaliko to collect his things (some toys and the folder with the pictures of Eevees) from the foster home before they were off. Kukui carried Kaliko’s bag while the child walked between his new dads, holding both of their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been ready for a few days but I kept forgetting to post it, which is why I'm posting it at an odd time now.


End file.
